SasuNaru Blood on the Road
by kimmikinsj
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been together for one year, and something horrible happens to Sasuke when he leaves the house intending to help someone who might be lost. Naruto will do anything to keep him safe, and find the person who tried to murder Sasuke.


"SASUKEEEE!!!!" the little fox wailed as his partner practically ripped his shirt off, trying to turn him around to see the view. It was their 1st year anniversary being together. They had many memories that they would never forget, including the time when Naruto and Sasuke went to the water park, and suddenly a water snake had crept up Naruto's swimming trunks, making the boy scream louder than any little girl had ever screamed in their life. It was really embarrassing for Naruto, but Sasuke stayed by his side, giggling a little as he took the snake from his board shorts and threw it at some girl laying out in the sun, tanning just like any other girl would. "Ugh… annoying!" Sasuke had thought. He was thankful that he had Naruto. Psh, girls were just too much for him to handle. Besides, Naruto was so cute, and he never did stuff like that.

"Calm down Naruto, I just wanted you to see something. Remember the first time we met??" Sasuke said in a low, soothing voice. He stared into the little boys eyes as he slowly touched the bottom of the fox's chin, tilting it up ever so swiftly. He swore, every day those eyes just got bluer and bluer, and even more happy looking. The wind blew through their soft hair as Sasuke waited for Naruto's reply.

Naruto gasped. Of course he remembered!! He blushed a little. "Y-yeah… and that was the day the stars were brighter than ever. This was also the place when…w-when.."

"We first kissed." Sasuke laughed slightly. He loved how shy Naruto was. It was so… amusing… and adorably cute. He pulled him close into a tight embrace, not once letting go of Naruto's chin, or losing eye contact of those beautiful eyes. Naruto looked back at those onyx eyes intensely. He knew what was coming. He prepared himself, grabbing at his breath freshener, only to be shocked by Sasuke's cold hand grasping it and throwing it away, never taking his eyes off of him.

"We don't need that anymore.. I love you Naruto. More than anything. You are my life, my everything. I never want to let you go, ever." Naruto could feel his warm breath against his skin. Sasuke then pulled Naruto's chin even closer, closing his eyes as his lips fully engulfed Naruto's. Naruto kissed back just as intensely, wrapping his lips around Sasuke's as the sun emitted a light so bright, it would hurt their eyes if they didn't have them closed. He wrapped his warm arms around Sasuke's torso, leaning into Sasuke to prolong the kiss. He could feel Sasuke's tongue invade into his mouth, discovering all those places felt before. Then, unexpectedly, Sasuke's kissing grew even more intense, hungry. They both fell over onto the ground, hearts pounding hard as they both gasped for breath, and kissed again and again. In between kisses, Sasuke murmured, "Naruto… I… could never ever… ask for a better… partner…than you. I love you… so much… you have no idea."

Naruto's eyes started to water, and his lips began to tremble and he became a little tense. Sasuke automatically sensed the tenseness of Naruto's body, and looked at him quickly. He saw the tears starting to stream down Naruto's soft and pale cheeks. "..Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly as he lifted Naruto into his lap, looking into his eyes as Naruto spoke.

"I just… I don't deserve this.. I mean.. you make me so happy. And I love you so much! But… but… you know I've done bad things in the past…I regret every single one of them! I don't want to…t-to put you I-in that kind of… P-pain!…" the little guy was now shaking uncontrollably, holding his face in his hands and crying uncontrollably. Sasuke took Naruto's face into his hands, making him look directly at him. "Naruto, I know you regret a lot of things. I do too… I mean, everyone makes mistakes. Try to forget about the past… you deserve to be happy. And the only way I could ever be in pain is if something were to ever happen to you… Naruto, I don't know what I would do without you. Don't ever think that you don't deserve me… we deserve each other, we were meant to be. " He then caressed his beloved boyfriend and rocked him, holding him tight and close to his chest to comfort him. When Naruto calmed down enough, he grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Thank you Sasuke… that was exactly what I needed to hear." He then embraced Sasuke, hugging him so tight, it even made Sasuke cringe a little. ***RING RING**!!!!* Sasuke's phone blurted out of nowhere. Naruto shrieked as he jumped back. Sasuke chuckled. "Sorry Naruto," he scratched the back of his head. "I guess I forgot to turn it off." He smiled apologetically as he looked at the caller ID. "Blocked Call."

"Hmm… that's odd." He said as he slipped the phone back into his pocket, ignoring the message tone it was singing for when someone left a voice mail. "Now, where were we?" he grinned as he hugged Naruto from behind.

"I think we were just about to gooo..wahh!!-" Naruto wailed as Sasuke dragged him into the bedroom, where they would be for the rest of the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sasuke dreamt in a very deep sleep, Naruto couldn't help but stay awake. He absolutely adored his handsome Sasuke-kun. He was amazing, he knew the right words to say, and better yet, he loved him with all of his heart. Not one person could ever replace that spot. Ever; he promised himself. He just laid there and stared at Sasuke as he talked softly in his sleep. "Narutooo, your so, soo…. Adorable. Come here." Naruto giggled a bit; he loved it when Sasuke would dream about him; it was interesting what he would talk about. He snuggled up to Sasuke, as they finally both fell into a deep sleep together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**RING RING RING**!!!!" The phone went off. AGAIN. "Damn, how early was it anyway???!" Naruto thought as he checked the clock and Sasuke got his phone out. Fricken 8:00 A.M. in the morning!!!! Way too early to be getting up on a Saturday day off. Naruto grumbled as he pulled the covers over him and put his pillow over his head.

"This is really weird…" Sasuke said. "It's the same person from yesterday that called me. I wonder who it is."

Naruto yawned, then sat up. "Uh… How about you answer the phone then?" Sasuke's reply came a little too slow, and it sounded like he was embarrassed to say what he was about to tell Naruto.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know why…but I keep getting this bad feeling. Like I shouldn't answer the phone. You know? Like it's someone who I shouldn't talk to." He shivered. "It's a really eerie feeling, too. And normally my senses are right when I feel like I shouldn't do something."

Naruto took the phone from Sasuke's hands and checked the number. "Huh," he exclaimed. "Well that sure looks like an unusual number. Never seen a number like that around here." Naruto looked out the window from their cozy bedroom. "Hey, there's a car out there." He said. Kinda weird, you know. To see someone in your drive way? Their drive way was long, so of course it was really unusual. Maybe it was just a person that got the wrong road. Sasuke turned to look, too. "I guess I'll go check and see what's going on." He grabbed his clothes, and put them on as he grabbed his coat and closed the door behind him as he walked out of the house. Meanwhile, Naruto decided to watch some T.V. in the living room as he waited for Sasuke to come back. He was already planning out the day's future plans for the both of them. Since it was Fall, it was kinda cold, so they couldn't go to the back. Maybe they could go ice skating, or they could go bowling. It was hard for Naruto to decide. Soon enough, Naruto was growing tired of waiting as he stood up from the comfy chair. Suddenly, he got a bad feeling.

"Whoa…" he held his head in between his warm hands that were now growing cold. What in the world just happened? He had been just fine, but all of a sudden this overwhelming feeling of worry consumed him. He then thought of Sasuke. He had been out there for a while. He peeked through the shiny glass window. The glimmering black Honda car he had seen before was now gone. Sasuke should be back in the house already. The worry hit him again as he bolted for his coat, completely forgetting about his shoes and running to where he had seen the car last. He froze as he came up to his destination. His worry and panic turned to shock as he looked at the pale figure covered in crimson blood in the middle of the driveway. Sasuke.

Naruto shook himself out of his shock, and ran up to his lover, finding it hard to breathe as tears were filling his eyes. "SASUKE!!!" Naruto shrieked. There was no response, but he could feel Sasuke's breath, barely noticeable. He frantically searched for the cell phone, finding it in Sasuke's coat pocket, fidgeting with it until he finally got it open and called 911. "Sasuke!" He said through his broken sobs as he held him close, trying to keep him warm. He was already becoming cold. Even his hand felt extremely icy. "Sasuke, hang on! The police will come, and your gonna be safe! Don't you dare give up on me!" He had the phone up to his ear, his heart practically beating out of his chest as he tried to regain his thoughts, and control himself as he talked to the police. Every single ring felt like an hour, and it was growing unbearable. When would they finally pick up!? **Finally**, a man answered in a low voice. "This is the Police." he said huskily. "What seems to be the problem?"


End file.
